gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Up, up and away!
Up, up and away! ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die vom Four Dragons Casino in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge NaNxNaNpx|right (in der Abstellkammer) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Okay, wir haben die Motorräder. Und Woozie hat sich um die Uniformen gekümmert. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Panzerwagen auftreiben und das Logo von Caligula’s Casino drauf machen. * Woozie: Warum klauen wir nicht einen, wenn er gerade auf Tour ist? So können wir zusätzlich ein bisschen Kohle scheffeln. * CJ: Ich will meine Jungs keinem unnötigen Risiko aussetzen – könnte unangenehm werden. * Zero: Ich hab eine Idee! Habt ihr diese riesigen Helikopter gesehen, mit denen sie schwere Ladung transportieren? * Bodyguard: Ja, man nennt sie „Wolkenkräne“... Wir könnten den ganzen Transporter hochheben und in Sicherheit bringen. * Woozie: Dann müssen wir einen Wolkenkran klauen. (bedauernd) Ich bin leider kein Pilot. * Zero: Ich auch nicht. * Bodyguard: Schaut mich nicht so an. * Bodyguard 2: Mich auch nicht. * CJ (genervt):''' Scheiße. Schon gut. Ich fliege ihn. Wir können ihn auf dem Flugplatz umlackieren. * '''Zero: Yeah, Carl. Das wird wie der Flug gegen Berkley, nur größer! * CJ: Ja, herzlichen Dank. (später, nach gelungener Mission, auf dem Verdant Meadows) * Bodyguard: Heeey, CJ, du erstaunst mich immer wieder! * CJ: He, he. Wo ist Woozie? * Bodyguard: Weiß nicht. Er hat drauf bestanden, selbst hierher zu fahren. Der kann überall sein. * CJ: Haha, stimmt. Okay, Mann, ich verschwinde. Wir sehen uns später. Mission Geh sicher, dass deine Gesundheit auf Maximum ist und du eine intakte Schutzweste trägst. Fahr dann zum Treibstoffdepot des Militärs im äußersten Nordosten von Las Venturas. Die Tore öffnen sich nur für Militärfahrzeuge, aber wie es der Zufall will, steht genau im richtigen Moment ein Patriot an der Zufahrt, die deshalb offen ist. Fahr auf den Parkplatz und erledige zunächst die fünf anwesenden Soldaten. Vorsicht – sie feuern mit M4-Gewehren! Du solltest daher ebenfalls zum Sturmgewehr greifen. Auch auf dem Dach steht ein Schütze und ganz oben, beim Heliport (auf dem der gesuchte „Leviathan-Wolkenkran“ parkt), kannst du per Präzisionsgewehr bereits zwei weitere Wachen ausschalten. Jetzt musst du dich durch die große Lagerhalle kämpfen. Sei auf der Hut und nutze jede Deckung, die Halle ist voller ballernder Soldaten. Auch hier kann man durch die Containerlücken mit dem Präzisionsgewehr mehr als die Hälfte der stur wartenden Soldaten ohne Eigenbeschuss „aus dem Spiel nehmen“. Um Gesundheitsdefizite auszugleichen, findest du aber auch eine frische Schutzweste und ein Herz. Verlass die Halle im Osten und erwehre dich weiterer Schützen. Steig die Außentreppe zum Heli-Landeplatz hoch, verteidige dich unterwegs und betrete das Dach. Umgehend bekommst du die Meldung, dass zwei Kampfhubschrauber unterwegs sind, um dich abzufangen. Lauf daher schnell zur Westseite des Dachs und benutz die dort fest installierte Minigun. Neben ihr steht ein weiterer, mit einer M4 bewaffneter Soldat, der von unten nicht auf Anhiebe zu erkennen ist. Halte daher immer eine Waffe bereit, um ihn einfach erschießen zu können. Gerade wenn man nur wenig Lebensenergie hat, ist er sehr gefährlich. Nimm damit die anfliegenden Hunter massiv unter Feuer und puste sie nacheinander vom Himmel. Geh jetzt zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz hoch. Achtung! Auf dem Landeplatz sind 2 Soldaten mit Raketenwerfer, die dir großen Energieschaden zubereiten. Pass also auf und erledige sie. Setz dich dann in den Leviathan und starte. Lenk den schweren Hubschrauber nach Südosten. Auf dem Industriegebiet in Linden Side bzw. Rockshore East parkt der gesuchte Panzerwagen. Manövrier deinen Leviathan so über den Bank-Van, dass der gelbe das Dach des Fahrzeugs berührt. Sobald der Wagen fest am Stahlseil hängt, kannst du aufsteigen und musst den Van jetzt nur noch zum Flugzeugfriedhof in die Wüste transportieren und heil absetzen. Der Transport-Heli wird ebenfalls dort abgestellt (und bleibt dauerhaft vorhanden – jedoch ohne Magnet). Alternative 1 Benutz das Jetpack und lande gleich neben dem Leviathan, dann kannst du dir den ersten Teil der Mission komplett sparen. Alternative 2 Eine andere Alternative ist ein Fallschirmsprung. Allerdings sollte dieser gut getimt sein. Alternative 3 Wenn man einen Rhino besitzt, kann man auch damit die Soldaten im Eingangsbereich überfahren, und dann in die Lagerhalle hinein feuern, beim richtigen Schuss sind dann alle bis auf die beiden Soldaten auf dem Dach tot. Alternative 4 Sofern die Flugschule mit 100 % (Gold) abgeschlossen wurde, kann man auch einfach einen vorher im Hangar von Verdant Meadows deponierten Hunter nutzen. Man fliegt einfach zum Depot, erledigt mit der Bordkanone (keine Raketen, dies könnte den Leviathan zerstören!) die auf dem Dach befindlichen Soldaten und setzt neben dem Leviathan auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz auf. Sobald die beiden feindlich gesinnten Hunter auftauchen, kann man entweder das stationäre Geschütz nutzen oder einfach wieder in den eigenen Hunter einsteigen um erstgenannte im Dogfight zu zerstören. Anschließend setzt man erneut auf dem Helipad auf und macht sich mit dem Leviathan davon. Es ist jedoch bei der gesamten Durchführung Vorsicht vor den Panzerfaustschützen auf dem Helipad geboten, da diese den Hunter recht schnell zu Helischrott verarbeiten können. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Leviathan oder der Bank-Van zerstört werden. Nach dem Abschluss der Mission steht der Leviathan dauerhaft auf dem Gelände von Verdant Meadows bereit, allerdings ohne den Elektromagneten (falls alle Gold-Auszeichnungen der Flugschule erworben wurden, teilt er sich seinen Platz mit dem Hunter. Allerdings ist immer nur einer von ihnen verfügbar). Trivia * Wenn man noch nicht lange in der K.A.C.C. ist, ruft ein Soldat: „This is a restricted Area!“ (dt. „Das ist ein militärisches Sperrgebiet!“). Wenn man dieses Gebiet jedoch betritt, bekommt man keinen Fahndungslevel, anders als die Area 69 und die Easter Basin Naval Station. Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Casinoüberfall-Missionen